Tan Solo una Ilusión
by Annami
Summary: El deseo no puede describir lo que siento al verla... de hecho no puedo describirlo, sólo puedo hacerlo lo mejor que pueda para que siga viendome con ese ojos negros... [ONE-SHOT LEMMON HAOxANNA]


Nota Inicial de la Autora*******************************

Holas!!!! Sip soy Annami, de "Decisiones?", pues decidí publicar este primer lemmon que intenté hacer, creo que me salió tal y como quería; me siento bien con él, quizás no está perfecto pero a mi me gustó bastante para ser el primero. Más comentarios al final, lean por favor ñ_ñ'

ONE-SHOT: "Tan Solo una Ilusión"

No me llames pervertido, ni insaciable, no lo soy. La amo, la amo tanto que por más que lo pienso no encuentro otra forma de demostrárselo, lo he intentado todo pero eso ya está hecho, muy poco original… le gusta como la trato, la manera en que le sonrío pero hasta hace algunos meses pensé que era esa la mejor forma pero cuando nosotros… bueno, ya sabes… dormimos juntos…

-Hicieron el amor o solo durmieron?

-Como te gusta meterme en problemas ¬¬, claro, hicimos el amor, como iba diciendo…-

Cuando hicimos el amor (¬¬) supe que era mi mejor placer, antes, mirarla ya provocaba en mi algo indescriptible, todo en mí se paralizaba, mi estómago se retorcía, las manos me temblaba… desagradable pero a la vez placentero.

-Y qué pasó ahora? Ya no te provoca todo eso? Dijiste que la querías-

-No, no, no me entiendes, aun sigo sintiendo eso, claro que ahora me he acostumbrado, la naturaleza del ser humano es siempre querer más, eso me pasó a mí; cada vez que me besa, cada vez que me roza con su piel, uf! Es fantástica, simplemente fantástica. Creo que todo eso que ella me hace sentir es maravilloso, y mi forma de agradecérselo es hacerla sentir bien.

-Estás seguro de que a ella le gusta lo que le haces?

-Uy! La he obligado a decirme que tal soy, y sus expresiones me lo dicen todo.

-A qué te refieres con expresiones?-

-Lo haces a propósito cierto?, quiero decir a lo que me responde cuando yo la beso en ciertas partes-

-Bien, bien, no quiero saberlo-

-Tú preguntaste ¬_¬-

-Bueno, bueno, voy a cuidar lo que pregunto de ahora en adelante-

-Quieres oír más?-

-Claro, me dejas inconcluso, aun no entiendo algunas cosas-

-Ya, continúo entonces…

-Adelante-

-Sus gemidos cuando recorro con mis manos sus caderas, sus piernas, vientre, son verdaderos, como si me dijeran cosas. Cada uno de esos gemidos son un premio para mí, entre ellos sólo respiro para verle la cara, mis ganas aumentan cuando miro sus ojos brillando de una forma sensual, me devuelve la mirada y sé que debo seguir con mi camino. La beso por todos lados, la acaricio y me aseguro de provocarle escalofríos. Te lo juro… cada gemido que deja escapar son el doble de placer y sigo con el recorrido. A ella le gusta que entrelace mis dedos con los de ella y los haga a un lado. Sabes? No tienes idea como disfruto haciéndole todo eso.-

-Puedo tener una idea.-

-Ah si? No sabía que…-

-No es lo que piensas, tonto ¬¬-

-Entonces?-

-Soy hombre, tengo ciertas ideas un tanto perversas en mi mente. Dime, nunca habías soñado con ella?, hacerle esas cosas que dices, digo, antes de que lo hubieras hecho realidad.-

-Tantas veces que ya no me acuerdo cuantas.-

-Ves, a eso me refería, te sientes culpable por lo que crea tu cabeza, sientes cargo de conciencia al recordar esos sueños en los que la haces gritar de placer, y luego guardas silencio y sigues con tu vida porque sabes que después de todo ella no tiene idea de lo que le haces en tu cabeza (N/A: Si, "Enlace Mortal", gran película, gracias Joel Schummacher).-

-Y quién es la afortunada dueña de tu enferma cabeza? ¬_¬-

En ese momento una figura femenina se acerca y le habla al chico más joven, su pareja.

-Vamos?- le dice.

-n_n Si!- se levanta y le ofrece su mano a su confidente, con el que llevaba horas hablando- nos vemos después.-

-Claro- le responde la despedida y le da una mirada a la chica que se encontraba a su lado- Hola- le dijo a ella-

-Hola- responde la chica.

-Y adiós- dice el chico minutos más joven antes de tomarla de la mano, entrelazar sus dedos y disponerse a partir dejando solo al otro joven.

-Adivina, amigo mío- dijo echándose en el cómodo sofá donde estaba- está frente a tus narices maldita sea, lo siento- pasó sus manos por los mechones castaños y se decidió a marcharse a su habitación del hotel, al llegar ahí se encerró, cerró las cortinas, puso la luz baja y se tendió en la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Le daba vueltas en la cabeza cada una de las palabras de su amigo- Es justo para él… después de todo yo quedé con la fuerza, él con ella… no puedo evitarlo, me gusta pensar en ella, me gusta sentir que si la tengo, que la beso, y le hago todo eso que me describió, quería golpearlo sólo por darme su confianza después de todo lo que les hice pasar; mantenerme lo más alejado de ella, pensé que sería lo mejor pero entre más lejos más recuerdo que no la tengo, la desesperación vuelve a mí y mis sueños son aún más… cómo decirlo… impuros- un suspiro lo hace meditar nuevamente y vuelve a soñar, a imaginar que todos sus deseos se cumplen, ella durmiendo a su lado, cubierta por las sábanas y mechones de cabello cayéndole en el rostro dormido, la mira, no, la observa detenidamente.

-Por qué me haces esto?, vete, no deberías estar aquí, vete, vete de aquí…- le decía intentando no tocarla, no caer en la tentación de apartarle los mechones de cabello y besarla hasta despertarla-Yo estaba en igual derecho que él de tenerte, pero como él era… es el chico bueno te dejaron a su lado, no tienen derecho a elegir con quién quedarás, pero lo quieres cierto?, claro si no, no estarías con él, no dormirías con él, ni…- apretaba las sábanas con rabia, una punzada en el pecho lo hizo calmarse, no, él no dejaba que la emociones lo controlaran, no al menos lejos de ella. Había algo en esa chica que lo dejaba completamente desnudo, no en la forma física sino que espiritual y emocionalmente, después de conocerla el fuego aumentaba cada vez que la divisaba y le daban ganas de destrozar todo a su paso, hacer que su hermano desapareciera para él quedarse con todo lo suyo de una vez por todas, todo…

-Mmmm…- la chica se quejaba bajo la mirada del castaño aun dormida, era increíble como una mujer de hermosura tan sencilla pudiera provocar tanto en un hombre, ahora estaba entendiendo más a su hermanito.

-Vete, vete, vete, no seas así, no esta vez, ya fue suficiente con la visita de él esta tarde, ya fue suficiente con verte de la mano nuevamente junto a él- acercó su mano a la chica, sin aguantarse la tocó, sintió su cabello suave tibio por el aliento de ella, lo apartó y la acarició con delicadeza para no despertarla, no era nada conveniente que ella despertara.

-Mmmm…- otra vez ese maldito quejido que lo hacía elevarse y luego caer de un golpe, lo necesitaba, necesitaba besarla hasta no poder más y tocarla, si, tocarla…

-Ves lo que provocas mujer, me obligas a hacer esto…- se acercó aun más, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarla, mientras ella abría lentamente los ojos y le sonreía lujuriosamente.

-No me mires con esa cara, mmm… que acaso no te gusto?- le decía entre los besos que le repartía por todo su cuello.

-Oh por favor… "Vas a matarme"- seguía besando a la delgada figura, recorrió con sus manos cada curva, cada centímetro de piel, la besó en los labios mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el largo cabello del castaño; sabía que todo era una ilusión pero quería seguir haciéndolo. 

Rayos! 

La mujer era altamente adictiva como contaba su hermano… lamentablemente sólo él podía disfrutar del sabor de su piel, del aroma de su cabello rubio, de las delicadas curvas y aquellos dibujos ubicados justo en la base de su espalda.

A quién no le gustaría tenerla en la cama, qué hombre podría resistirse a una mujer de ese calibre, pensándolo ella era perfecta para él, se lo había dicho montones de veces antes de que lo suyo con su hermano se hiciera oficial: la había cautivado de una manera en que nadie podía, hasta había pensado en capturarla y asegurarse de que sólo fuera de su propiedad. Las hormonas le jugaban sucio, pero él se daba cuenta de que no sólo la deseaba físicamente, porque lo que más le gustaba de ella era esa expresión fría y inmutable que acostumbraba mostrar, la fuerza que tenía y que sigue teniendo era también impresionante… 

Aun cuando todo había terminado y arreglado lo que él no había logrado alejar por su bien y el de las otras dos partes era su deseo por ella, sin darse cuenta cada vez la necesitaba más y cuando se enteró de que ella y su hermano eran novios oficialmente hubo un "pequeño accidente" cerca de donde vivía, y afortunadamente nadie había resultado herido… ojalá él al menos se hubiera dañado la cabeza para quitarse el dolor del pecho…

Le quitó la ceñida polera negra que llevaba puesta exponiendo sus bellos atributos, pálidos, levantados y suaves… los besó, lamiéndolos cariñosamente con cuidado haciendo que ella se aferrara a las sábanas, se encorvara y volviera a gemir excitándolo. Bajó lentamente a su vientre y ombligo, llenó de besos la zona perforada por una bolita de acero (N/A: Bien… en realidad titanio para ser más exactos ¬¬) y se ayudó con las manos para quitarle lo que faltaba de ropa mientras seguía insistentemente besando las caderas pronunciadas de la rubia.

-Esto es injusto… ah!... me… tienes en… desventaja… ah!- le decía entre los besos.

-No hay… problema… con e… so- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas maliciosas.

La chica se inclinó hacia delante y el chico levantó la cabeza a la altura de ella acercándose para besarla en los labios, durante el beso la chica escurrió sus manos por dentro de la camisa del moreno y se la quitó separándose un poco; para sorpresa pero agrado de él, la rubia mujer se lanzó sobre él y le besó el cuello, el pecho, el torso, descendiendo hasta provocarle gemidos y palpitaciones en zonas sensibles… besos húmedos y cálidos que jamás pensó tener por iniciativa de ella. Lo volvía loco la forma en que proporcionaba aquellos besos lamiendo su recorrido con la lengua igualmente adornada que el ombligo, hasta que llegó a la cadera de él, lo miró con ojos excitantes e insinuantes, alzó la ceja y el shaman se saboreó los labios esperando el próximo movimiento de la mujer apoyado en sus codos mirándola inquieto.

Ella le quitó el cinturón que sujetaba su pantalón mirándolo aún, se sentó sobre los muslos del chico y siguió desabrochándole la prenda mientras lo besaba en la boca; las traviesas manos de la rubia le tocaban esa parte tan sensible cuando quitaba el pantalón y la ropa interior restantes. Ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Él con la chica aun sentada en sus muslos se inclinó hacia delante dejándola ahora sobre su cadera, la miró con ternura, como jamás lo habría hecho con nadie más que ella, vio su expresión de excitación, el sudor que ya corría por los rostros de ambos, el aliento agitado de ella que fue ahogado por un ardiente beso del moreno; jugando con sus lenguas, aprovechando de besar también cuello, orejas, mejillas y mentón.

La atrajo con fuerza hacia él y la penetró soltando quejidos saciados con una y otra embestida suave que se volvía cada vez más fuerte y rápida al ritmo de los gemidos ahogados en besos que uno le proporcionaba al otro. La chica enterraba sus uñas a la fuerte espalda del chico incitándolo a más, cansado seguía con su labor siendo compensado con esos gemidos que tanto adoraba, una, otra, otra, otra y otra vez… se besaban lamiendo el rededor de sus bocas, sintiendo el cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y el salado sabor de sus rostros.

Aun dentro de ella, la recostó sobre la cama y siguió embistiéndola esta vez más suavemente, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y los subió a la altura de su cabeza, apretando sin mucha fuerza la unión, la besaba cada vez más y más desesperadamente, deteniéndose sólo para tomar aire. Su excitación llegó al máximo cuando ya casi en la culminación de su enlace ella le envolvió la cintura con sus piernas ejerciendo presión en el lugar donde se producía su acción; sin poder aguantar más la tomó por la cintura y la levantó unos cuantos centímetros en el aire tomando una nueva posición en la que producto del cansancio y el climax alcanzado duraron sólo un par de minutos.

Nuevamente la recostó con mucho cuidado en la cama y se separó completamente de ella dejando caer su cuerpo a un lado de su amante abrazándola por la cintura y cubriéndose a ambos con las sábanas arrugadas; la observó respirar agitada tal como él, acariciando su cabello rubio y liso se despedía de ella, sabía que su hermosa imagen se iría en cualquier momento dejándolo solo en sueños y realmente. 

Ella con una expresión agotada y satisfecha en el rostro tal como él, sudada como él, feliz como él, distante como él…

No…

Ella estaba mucho más distante que él… acostada en su cama con su prometido sobre ella, besándola, satisfaciéndola sexual, física y amorosamente; pero lo más importante…

Mutuamente… 

Nota Final de la Autora***********************************

A que no está tristísimo?? T_T me salieron lágrimas cuando lo estaba escribiendo, en serio, no estoy mintiendo; soy muy sentimental…

Bueno, créanme que nunca había escrito un lemmon, sólo el lime que han leído en "Decisiones?" que por cierto acabo de publicar. Les agradezco muchísimo que lean este fic, me salió justo lo que quería escribir y estoy muy contenta con él n_n

Pro favor les ruego que me dejen reviews para saber que tal les pareció a ustedes, necesito saber si mi estilo de lemmon es bueno, si hay algo que deba cambiar me gustaría saber para corregirlo, si hay algo que me haya faltado, por favor las más expertas siéntanse con la libertad de criticarme, lo digo muy en serio, necesito sus críticas ñ_ñ

Es un ONE-SHOT así que no creo que lo siga, todo depende de la recepción, si no les quedó algo claro puedo publicar un capítulo especial aclarando todas las dudas o pueden mandarme un mail con las preguntas, con gusto responderé todo lo que quieran saber acerca de este fic.

Un detalle: Jamás dije nombres, fue una pequeña idea en práctica, creo que no fue necesario ponerlos ya que se nota bien de quienes estoy hablando, espero que les haya gustado la nueva forma que experimente n_n y si está enredado así pues pregúntenme de quienes hablaba ._.

Ahora si los dejo tranquilos, hasta la próxima!

Ja ne!

****

****

****

**_"A human who can see a phantom can't be evil; too bad that I can't…"_**

****

**_Annami_**


End file.
